The Batman Trilogy (DC Extended Universe)
The Batman is the main title of a trilogy of films in the DC Extended Universe. Following his introduction in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, the character has appeared in three standalone films, in all of which he is portrayed by Ben Affleck. The trilogy includes The Batman, The Batman: Arkham Asylum, and The Batman: No Man's Land. Unlike the previous Dark Knight trilogy, which aimed for a more realistic tone, The Batman delves deeper into the Batman mythos, featuring the stranger, more fantastical villains, as well as including more of the Batman family characters that are rarely featured in live-action films. All three films are directed by Matt Reeves and co-written by both Ben Affleck and Geoff Johns. The series takes influence from the Batman: Arkham video games as well as various animated Batman films and iconic comic storylines. Plot Synopses ''The Batman ''The Batman focuses on Batman resuming standard crime-fighting in Gotham following the formation of the Justice League. Bruce starts to rekindle his old team, including Dick Grayson (formerly Robin, now Nightwing) and Barbara Gordon (formerly Batgirl, now Oracle). While trying to take down the crime syndicate led by Black Mask, Batman and his team find themselves in a battle with Deathstroke, a superpowered mercenary. ''The Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Arkham Asylum features Batman and several allies stuck in Arkham Asylum after the Joker stages a takeover of the prison. Batman must face some of his toughest adversaries and put everything on the line to try to prevent a mass prison break. In doing so, he will also discover secrets about the asylum, specifically about the warden Jonathan Crane. ''The Batman: No Man's Land'' No Man's Land takes place after a cataclysmic earthquake causes disaster in Gotham, which was subsequently abandoned by the government. Following mass evacuations, a large part of the city was given to the Arkham Foundation and turned into Arkham City, which closed off the prisoners of both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Penitentiary. Batman must infiltrate the superprison and find out what its warden Hugo Strange is planning, while also coming into conflict with his greatest adversary of all. Characters Heroes *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing (formerly Robin) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (formerly Batgirl) *Commissioner James Gordon *Tim Drake/Robin *Lucius Fox Villains *The Joker (featured in all films) ''The Batman'' *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Ra's al Ghul *Cameron Walker/Killer Moth ''The Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Edward Nygma/Riddler *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Bane *Basil Karlo/Clayface ''The Batman: No Man's Land'' *Hugo Strange *Jason Todd/Red Hood (formerly Robin) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin Themes Past Mistakes The primary theme of the trilogy involves Batman's past mistakes and his seemingly futile attempt to escape them. Since Batman is older in the series, his past is expanded upon in the films, elaborating upon all of his mistakes. The greatest failure of his was the death of Jason Todd, the second Robin, a mystery which is built up over the first two films and finally reaches its climax in the third film in which Batman literally confronts Jason as Red Hood. The "no-killing" aspect of Batman is also included, as Batman had broken that moral code in Batman v Superman due to the extreme cynicism that he had at that time. Following Superman's death in that film, Batman decided to commit himself to once again sticking to his moral codes. However, this commitment is repeatedly challenged, specifically by Deathstroke, the Joker, and Red Hood. All the films include an overarching question regarding if someone can try to escape their past mistakes and be reborn. This theme directly comes from Batman v Superman and Justice League, in which Superman had died and been reborn. Batman himself wishes to replicate that death and rebirth within him, though he is constantly challenged. God Complex and Envy A theme that is specifically highlighted in the second film and somewhat in the third film is the idea of the God complex as well as superiority complex. In all Batman media there is always the question of who gives Batman the authority to do what he does. In Batman v Superman, Batman fell victim to both complexes, as he believed it was his personal responsibility to kill Superman and save the world. Because of this, he resorted to brutality and killing, which oppose his original moral codes. In the second film there is an abundance of religious allusions and imagery in regards to both Batman and Scarecrow. Scarecrow's motivation for capturing Batman comes out of his envy of Batman's ability to instill fear in criminals, and he wishes to assert himself as the true master of fear. Scarecrow illustrates the dark possibilities of Batman's mission, as Scarecrow views himself as a God over the criminals/patients in Arkham, distorting their reality with his toxin and manipulating their minds to his will. Scarecrow, although immoral and twisted, does have an underlying desire to keep criminals from poisoning society, like Batman. Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Batman Category:Batman Franchise Category:The Batman film franchse Category:Nightwing Category:Red Hood Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:The Batman Trilogy